AncientGarurumon
AncientGarurumon is a hero in the Digimon Frontier movie, Island of the Lost Digimon. A long time ago, he died along with the Ten Legendary Warriors to restore peace from the evil Lucemon. In the movie, he was revived along with AncientGreymon after Kotemon's sacrifice to defeat Onismon. Appearance AncientGarurumon is a Mega-Level Digimon that resembles the parts of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. History He died along with the other Ten Legendary Warriors when they defeated Lucemon years ago and imprisoned him in the center of the Digital World. He created the Spirits of Light, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. In the movie, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon were revived after Kotemon's sacrifice. The two ancient warriors defeated Onismon once and for all and disappeared without a trace. Profile Possessing the attribute of "light", it is one of the Ten Legendary Warriors who saved the Ancient Digital World. A Mega Digimon who existed only in the distant past, it is called the "Supreme Shining Beast". AncientGarurumon's abilities were later passed on to the "Beast Digimon". It is said that in the previous crusade, it survived to the end alongside AncientGreymon, and sealed away Lucemon. Its Special Moves are brandishing its two greatswords with a dazzling radiance and cutting apart the opponent (Sharpness Claymore), and completely halting the movement of electrons with super-cold air at absolute zero and a super-ray of light Attacks *'Sharpness Claymore: ' Brandishes its two greatswords with a dazzling radiance and cuts the opponent to pieces. *'''Absolute Zero: '''Completely halts the movement of electrons with super-cold air at absolute zero and a super-ray or light. Powers and Abilities *Light Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarization, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in a vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. *Absolute Zero Inducement - AncientGarurumon can reduce thermodynamic temperature of their surroundings to absolute zero (-459.67°F or -273.15°C), a physically impossible-to-reach state by normal means. Heat is generated via atomic motions, and even at extremely low temperatures, they continue to transfer energy; only when atoms completely stop moving is "absolute zero" achieved. While lowering the temperature by slowing molecular and atomic motion is the basics of freezing, to completely stop it is to completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics. At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as superconductivity and superfluidity, as well as breakdowns at the atomic level. Without atomic motion, the frozen object loses all electrical resistances and atomic cohesion, shattering at atomic level under the weight of its own mass. Since this affects matter at an atomic scale, it will destroy any physical target it makes contact with, regardless of their conventional durability. *Light Embodiment - AncientGarurumon becomes the living representation or personification of light along with its concepts of purity and immaculate nature. He was able to use all of the light's powers whether holy, divine or supernatural in a different level. He can convert this light power into an energy and use it as a full source to extend their powers or create something that becomes a weapon. As long as there is light, the user of this power will become more powerful progressively. Gallery 02.AncientGarurumon.jpg|AncientGarurumon in Bandai Version AncientGarurumon.png|AncientGarurumon in Toei Version AncientGarurumon Card Jap.jpg|AncientGarurumon in Japanese Card Trivia *His spirit forms are: the Human Spirit of Light (Lobomon) and the Beast Spirit of Light (KendoGarurumon). Navigation Category:Male Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:Legacy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Samurais Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Saved Soul Category:Deities Category:Honorable